


Worshiping the Trickster

by Talulabelle



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Star Wars/Marvel Crossover, crack!ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki was silent for a long while, then he smiled. It was one of those lazy sort of smiles, the kind that slowly dragged out across his lips. It was also incredibly sexy, if you liked your sexy with a hint of danger to it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loki is broken after the destruction of the bifrost. Jaina is broken after the events of the Dark Nest crisis. When Loki finds himself in a galaxy far, far away it's only natural for them to try to piece their fractured lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this all to a late night conversation on Facebook with a wonderful friend about our mutual obsession with Loki and Jaina, and her suggestion about how awesome it would be for the God of Mischief and the Trickster Goddess to get together. Naturally, the idea wouldn't leave my head so I did the only thing I could and started writing.

There had to be a way.

Barring any miraculous repair of the bifrost or a rather abrupt change of heart on Heimdall’s part, Loki knew that he had very few options for a return to Asgard. Of course, there were...other means of making the journey. But they weren’t exactly what one would call reliable. Or safe, for that matter. The spells required for travelling such a distance while trying not to bring about any attention to the fact that he was trying to travel said distance in the first place were extraordinarily complex.

So it was really just a matter of trial and error, and Loki was quickly losing what little patience he had left.

His first attempt failed so miserably that he had considered wiping his own memory of the outcome.

The next ten attempts were slightly better, if you ignored the fact that each time he nearly lost consciousness and it took him nearly a full three days to regain enough strength to try again.

Attempts eleven through thirty were much better, except that one time where he’d magicked himself into the center of a tree.

Now _that_ had been interesting. If one defined interesting as a lingering fear of woodland creatures.

He’d returned to Midgard after that (for some reason he could _always_ return back to Midgard without any complications) and was quite ready to resign himself to staking Erik Selvig and Jane Foster and hope that their feeble attempts to open their own version of the bifrost would come to fruition. 

Soon.

As in this millenia.

The God of Mischief was feeling rather down on himself after that, and, already far too accustomed to Midgardian rituals of what to do when one felt down on one’s self, got drunk. It did take a fair amount of alcohol (pitiful stuff compared to Asgardian Ale) to even start getting a buzz. And, to his annoyance, he discovered that most establishments had a limit on just how many drinks you could purchase before they cut you off. By some miracle, he didn’t turn that last bartender into a frog (though he desperately wanted to) and was only slightly beyond buzzed as he stumbled out into the night.

Now, Loki was normally one to scoff at the petty little mortals. Their dress, their manner of speak, their ridiculous obsession with such antiquated notions of love and kindness. But, as he came to the rather unfortunate decision to try one more jump to Asgard, remembered the Midgardian warnings about drinking and driving. Magical interdimensional travel was not quite the same as operating one of those preposterous Midgardian vehicles, but the necessity to be sober and coherent were still there.

Of course, that was the last thing on his mind as he felt the whoosh of air and the slightly disorienting sensation of leaving an entire dimension behind.

He just hoped that he wouldn’t wind up in a tree again.

~~~~~

Jaina had been meditating (quite peacefully, thank you very much) when there was, literally, a disturbance in the Force. And a rather big one, too. She was in the midst of eliminating all the possible causes of said disturbance (it wasn’t that second nerf burger she had at lunch, or the rather temperamental climate of Ossus) when something, or maybe some _one_ , fell from the sky and landed about ten feet away from her.

It wasn’t every day that something fell from the sky. Especially on Ossus when the most exciting thing to happen in months had been Lando ‘accidentally’ leaving behind an entire shipment of Corellian brandy and several sabacc decks.

Not sensing any immediate danger, Jaina left her lightsaber hanging at her hip for the moment as she stood to investigate the disturbance. As she approached she was able to quickly conclude that the some _thing_ was in fact a some _one_. A male, maybe in his thirties or so, dressed in what looked like a mix of leather and armor. He also had dark hair (Seriously? Just how many men in her life could have dark hair?) that fell below his ears and, as far as she could tell, he was remarkably unharmed for having just fallen from the sky.

A quick scan of the surrounding area eliminated the possibility of her mystery man falling from a skiff; her meditation spot of choice was rather secluded and not in any of the designated flight paths. There were also no buildings nearby for him to fall off of in a failed Force Jump attempt. And she knew he didn’t walk here, because she heard the distinct _thud_ as he’d hit the ground.

Odd.

His presence in the Force was odd as well. Jaina had never met Master Yoda, or any other Jedi Masters as old or as powerful, but she figured that they’d feel something like he did; impossibly old, yet refined. Honed. Even unconscious, she could tell that whoever he was, he’d not be someone to trifle with. It wasn’t necessarily a dark sensation either, more...mischievous, if that made any sense. And she was also fairly certain that he was not Force sensitive, though there were the odd branches of Force users who took pains to hide the fact from others that they were Force users at all.

She was in the midst of adding more layers to this current mystery when his groans interrupted her thoughts. Not wanting his first conscious image to be that of a strange woman towering over him, Jaina lowered herself back to the ground, settling down about two feet away from him. It was about the most unassuming position she could take and didn’t immediately draw attention to the deadly weapon hanging at her hip. Speaking from experience (and there were just a few too many for her comfort) waking up to unassuming was much more pleasant than waking up to intimidating.

The mystery man stirred as he let out another groan, his presence in the Force glaring to life while consciousness returned to his body. He sat up, not as slowly as she would have guessed for someone who had fallen out of the sky, and a moment later she was met by a pair of piercing green eyes.

Green eyes.

_Really?_

An offhanded and almost self deprecating comment about her penchant for men with dark hair and green eyes was forming on her lips, only to be cut off by her mystery man’s words.

“What world is this?”

His voice had an edge of irritation with a tinge of hope to it. The accent was no use in shedding some light on to who he was, though she had no problem in listening to him speak. It was almost melodic, though a little rough around the edges, like how she sounded (and felt) after having one too many Corellian brandies.

“Ossus.”

Surprise painted his face before she caught him washing it away, as though he hadn’t expected her to understand him. Or respond. Or maybe even be there at all.

“Ossus.” Just the way he repeated the name made the awful place about a thousand times less awful. She could see him working things out through a layer of confusion and if it weren’t such an utter violation of his privacy she would have reached out in the Force to get a better sense of what he was feeling. “What realm is this...Ossus...in?”

Realm? Now it was Jaina’s turn for confusion. Sure, Ossus was far from making the top ten list for vacation destinations, but just about everyone in the galaxy had heard of Ossus. “It’s in the Adega System.”

She knew before she’d even gotten the words out that he hadn’t meant that, and she could almost swear that she saw him roll his eyes at her.

“Is Ossus in the same realm as Midgard...as Earth?”

Earth? Midgard? Jaina liked to think that she was fairly well versed in the names of systems and planets, but those names weren’t ringing any bells. She could feel the frown forming on her face as she spotted one mirrored on his.

“No...Ossus is in the Auril sector. Which is in the Outer Rim Territories, if you want to get technical.”

Silence on his behalf. Silence that was ladened with more confusion and a hefty dose of frustration. And she didn’t even need the Force to gleam that much.

“Home of the Jedi Academy? Luke Skywalker?”

More silence, then, “What is your name, girl?”

Girl? She knew she should have been offended by that, but couldn’t bring herself to feel annoyed in the least. What she did feel, however, was quickly squashed and shoved away. Far, far away. Now was no time at all for such thoughts. Not when there was a mystery to solve.

“Jaina Solo.”

His reaction, or rather his utter lack of a reaction to her name pretty much sealed the deal; whoever he was, he was not from this galaxy. Because everyone did know who Jaina Solo was. If not her directly, the Solo name for certain. The guy hadn’t even batted an eyelash at hearing one of the most infamous last names in the galaxy. Part of her was baffled by this, but another part was almost jumping at the fact that there was finally someone who didn’t instantly know all the gritty details of the baggage that came with being a Solo.

Pity she had know idea who he was. Or, more importantly, where he came from.

“I am Loki.” 

He must have read her thoughts. And given the sense of power she was still getting from him, she wouldn’t count that out. But there was also something curious about the way he’d almost paused after speaking his name, as though he wanted to say more but couldn’t decide what. 

“So where exactly did you come from, Loki?” Blunt. Bordering on rude, but subtlety had never been one of her strong suits.

And he almost seemed...pleased, by her need for answers. So they sat there in the grass for what seemed like hours as Loki explained it all. Asgard, the nine realms, the bifrost, his use of magic. He had quickly glanced over someone named Thor and Odin, and it was painfully obvious that those two were not a popular subject. But the important bits to remember were that the bifrost had been destroyed and now Loki was using his magic to try to ‘jump’ back to Asgard.

As he finished up he leveled her with an expectant look, and Jaina, ever so eloquent, could only say “Oh.”

“‘Oh’? That is all? No accusation of lies? No demand for more evidence?” Loki almost seemed disappointed, as though he had hoped for to cower in fear or run away screaming. She hated to break it to the poor guy, but she had faced down far scarier monsters than him.

With a slightly over dramatic sigh, Jaina reached out to the nearest rock with the Force and let it float over him for a moment before setting it down at his feet.

“You are user of magic as well?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice, as well as a look of admiration. And mischief. Definitely a glint of mischief in those green eyes of his.

“No. Well. Yes. I suppose you could consider it that. We call it the Force.”

And then it was Jaina’s turn to take the next few hours explaining things to Loki. She too glanced over a few of the more painful moments, and tried not to dwell too much on Darth Vader or the rest of the Sith when he seemed a little too interested. But she was fairly certain she had given him the gist of things, and almost laughed when all he could do was respond with an “Oh” of his own. (Though his ‘oh’ was somehow far more dignified than hers).

“So, you can travel dimensions and wield magic without much of an explanation as to how. And I can use the Force without much of an explanation as to how, either. As far as I see it, we’re both pretty much even.”

Loki was silent for a long while, then he smiled. It was one of those lazy sort of smiles, the kind that slowly dragged out across his lips. It was also incredibly sexy, if you liked your sexy with a hint of danger to it.

He stood then, and held out his hand to help her out as though she had been the one to fall out of the sky. She didn’t mind though, and she also refused to acknowledge the tingle she felt when their hands joined. Jaina didn’t know much about Loki, but she knew enough to know that allowing herself to recognize that tingle would only bring a whole mess of complications. And the last thing Jaina needed in her life right now was a mess of complications.

“I think I am going to like it here on Ossus, Jaina Solo.” It was dark as they walked back towards the academy proper, but she could clearly hear the grin in his voice.

“Just don’t scare the younglings. Or take too much of Luke’s emergency hot chocolate stash.”


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those new to the Star Wars Extended Universe, the Star Wars wiki has a great entry on Jaina Solo here- http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jaina_Solo - to help you get better acquainted with her.

All things considered, the introduction of Loki to her uncle and the rest of the Jedi Masters currently on Ossus went fairly well. Of course it helped that they too were all users of a mystical power that had very little explanation, and more than a few of them had experienced something rather unexplainable in their lives. The only point of contention arose when it was clear that Loki wasn’t from this galaxy; it was a fair point of contention considering just how well things had gone the last time somebody from another galaxy had paid a visit to theirs.

After confirming that Loki was, in fact, _not_ Vong or a member of any other extra-galactic race with intentions of destroying entire worlds, the masters went on their way leaving the two of them alone.

Somehow, now that they were back in the academy, Jaina felt a small amount of tension forming between them. Maybe it came from some sense of discomfort on his behalf, a feeling of uncertainty at being in a foreign place. But all she could pick up from him was curiosity, and an obvious need for rest. It was getting rather late, and while she was in no rush to sleep (or what passed as sleep for her, which was really just a glorified nap by the time she got her mind to calm down) Loki looked like he was ready to drop.

“Come on, I can find an empty room for you. That is, if you’re staying.” The last bit was almost rushed out as an afterthought. “Are you staying?” 

She nearly cringed at hearing how much hope had been contained in that question. Jaina wanted to blame that hope on her own tiredness, and not at all on the fact that Loki represented something she had been waiting for her entire life- someone with no preconceived opinions of her, no expectations, no judgement. It was such a silly thing to even begin to think about. They’d known each other for all of a few hours now, and given his expressed desire to return to Asgard those few hours would be all she had.

“I do require some rest. And perhaps some time to...recalibrate, so to speak. I had not planned on making this journey, and only decided to try as I was leaving the bar-”

“Wait- you’re telling me that you made this magical ‘jump’ while drunk?” She hadn’t intended on interrupting him, but she couldn’t help it. Jaina fixed him with the patented Leia Organa-Solo look. The look that silenced her father and was infamous for sending more than a few senatorial aides running off in fear.

If anything, Loki only seemed amused by it. And maybe even a little turned on if the brief smouldering look in his eyes was any indication.

Jaina ignored that look. Or at least she really, _really_ tried.

“I admit that I may have been lacking some judgement at the time.” There was that smile of his again and the awkward tension in the room shifted to a different sort of tension. The sort that Jaina most certainly did not need to deal with at the moment. Or ever. And especially not with a dark haired, green eyed man.

She shook her head at him, well, mostly him. Some of that head shaking was aimed at herself as well.

“Then I’ll amend my earlier statement to include a complete avoidance of Corellian brandy.”

He threw his head back and laughed, then. It was a wonderful laugh, melodic and rich and she couldn’t help but grin at him.

And then, after she’d found him an empty room and returned to her own and fallen asleep almost instantly she didn’t at all contribute that to his laugh.

~~~~

When Loki hadn’t left after a full two days, she easily wrote that off as him needing time to rest. She had never fallen from the sky after traveling across dimensions, but she assumed it would be fairly taxing. 

When he hadn’t left after two weeks, she fought every urge that sprouted up to question his continued presence on Ossus.

Really, it wasn’t as though he was an inconvenience. They had the room and the supplies, and if anything he seemed to be enjoying his time here. He’d heeded her warnings, especially in relation to the younglings. There seemed to be a mutual sense of fascination between them. They’d demanded displays of his magic, squeeling with delight as he had shifted around the room and made multiple copies of himself (Jaina had squeeled as well, even if she would never admit to this). In turn, Loki was silent and attentive as he watched their lessons, his interests leaning heavily towards the telekinesis exercises.

After a month she stopped having those urges at all and just accepted the fact that Loki was sticking around for the unforeseeable future. And the one time that she had asked him why he was still here he had gotten so angry that she actually feared he’d leave and never come back. So she didn’t ask again, and Loki seemed to prefer that because she had a feeling that he didn’t know why he was staying either.

They fell into a rather comfortable sort of routine after that.

Loki would rotate throughout the various rooms, spending time in different classes, enjoying lectures that had always brought tears of boredom to her eyes when she was younger. The barely contained sense of wonder he had for it all was incredibly refreshing to her, and perhaps to everyone at the academy. When you were constantly surrounded by other Force users it was easy to take things for granted. It was just something you were used to, but for Loki it wasn’t. His presence there and his need to take in as much as possible was a well needed reminder as to just how amazing the Force truly was.

More often than not they ate their meals together, though some days she wouldn’t see him until well into the evenings. He never said where he’d gone during those times and Jaina had to wonder if he was off trying to ‘jump’ again. She didn’t ask, because of that unspoken agreement between them to conveniently forget the whole being a wielder of magic from another dimension thing. 

There was also the unspoken agreement to ignore the rising sense of tension between them. The way he saved a smile just for her. How their skin would always tingle when their hands would accidentally (or perhaps not so accidentally) brush against one another’s. 

So, unspoken agreements and the occasional unscheduled disappearances aside, Jaina and Loki had formed an odd sort of friendship. And friendship was the best (safest, less complicated) term to use to describe whatever it was that had formed. Things changed, though, about a week into month two of Loki At the Academy. 

She had just finished a rather intense sparring session with Kyp (and beat him quite soundly, a fact that she would most definitely use against him in the very near future) when Loki strode over to them.

“Well done, Jaina.”

The smile was already there before she could even hope to stop it.

“Yeah, nice job Goddess.” Kyp panted out the words as he tossed her a towel before sauntering off towards the men’s locker room.

“Goddess?”

Loki had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes again, but it was quickly overshadowed by intrigue and a fairly healthy dose of respect.

Jaina held back a sigh; she was hoping to avoid this entire conversation, especially since Loki had let out one morning over a cup of caf that he was considered the God of Mischief. 

“It’s...a long story.”

His only response to that was to fix her with his own version of the Leia Organa-Solo look. That time she did let out a sigh as she shot the retreating form of Kyp a rather disgruntled look.

“Oh, fine. Meet me up on the roof in twenty minutes.” 

She was not at all surprised when, fifteen minutes later, he was already up there and waiting for her. Any hope of avoiding the topic or at least prolonging the inevitable was quickly squashed by his demanding and slightly overwhelming presence. Taking a deep, calming breath Jaina started at the beginning. No details were skipped, not even the less than pleasant ones. When she was finished Loki seemed pleased with the explanation, and perhaps even more intrigued than before.

“So you became a Goddess to win a war?”

“Well, yes and no. I took on the persona of Yun-Harla, the Vong Trickster Goddess. But in order to make it more believable I had to act like a Goddess at all times. Which meant special treatment, even at the cost of resentment from others.”

“And this Kyp- he was one of your lovers?”

“What? No! Kyp is, well, Kyp is more like the annoying older brother I never wanted. Though I was his apprentice for a while. And then we were partners, whatever that meant. And now we’re friends.”

“What of the other men you have spoken of- Zekk, Jagged- are they not your lovers too?”

“No.”

“You have no lovers at all?”

“ _No._ ”

“How unfortunate. A Goddess should always have her share of lovers.”

Jaina sighed. “I already told you, Loki. I am _not_ a Goddess. I only-”

She was cut off then, because the distance between them had disappeared and his hand had wrapped itself in her hair and his lips were pressed to hers and she swore she nearly stopped breathing. The kiss was power itself; raw and unbridled and a little on the frightening side. He wrapped his other arm around her, that hand coming to rest rather possessively on her hip. Jaina was caged in, unable to move- and she didn’t want to move either. Neither one seemed willing to stop for what felt like an eternity until finally, rather reluctantly, she felt Loki pull away.

Without another word he walked off, leaving a rather confused and gasping for breath Jaina alone on the rooftop.


	3. ...and then they had sex

To say that things between them became awkward after the kiss would be a complete and utter disservice to the very definition of the word. They weren’t just awkward, they were downright uncomfortable. 

They needed to talk about the kiss. Jaina knew they did, even if she didn’t want to. Not that they would have the chance for that particular conversation, because only two days after he left her confused and breathless Loki had disappeared again. At first Jaina had just assumed he was gone for another one of his random day trips, but when she didn’t see him at dinner that night or at breakfast the next morning, she knew it was more than just that. By the time that he had been absent an entire week, she had simply resigned herself to the fact that Loki was gone.

She just wished she didn’t feel so awful about it and desperately tried to ignore that little ache in her heart. Jaina was no stranger to that particular ache and she knew that, in time, it would go away.

So when she was in the midst of cleaning up the training room (after taking out her frustrations on a poor, unsuspecting student) and she felt the ‘pop’ of a presence she almost didn’t want to acknowledge it. And she knew it was Loki, and knowing that made her want to ignore him all the more. But ignoring Loki was an impossible feat. 

“Is that what being the God of Mischief entails- falling out of the sky, then leaving after kissing the girl?” 

She’d meant for the words to come out as sarcastic and biting, but they were far too hurt sounding for comfort. Hoping to hide this, she kept her back turned from him as she finished sorting the training-saber rack. At any moment Loki could have simply shifted in to stand in front of her, but he didn’t. It spoke volumes as to how this little interlude would go, and while she could have left it at that and continued to ignore him, she couldn’t help but finally turn around.

Loki was in what she had come to know as full Asgardian mode- all leather and metal armor and an almost intoxicating blend of power and danger. His eyes seemed darker than ever and she didn’t know if she wanted to take a step back or a step closer.

“I am not the man for you, Jaina Solo.”

Jaina snorted at him (her mother would kill her for that) and crossed her arms over her chest. It was obviously not the reaction he had been anticipating.

“And you presume to know what’s best for me? You know nothing about me, Loki.”

“I know plenty. I know that just six months ago your parents shot down the ship flown by the man you professed to once love. That you feel alone and isolated after losing one brother and fear that the other is becoming nothing but a stranger to you now. I know that the others here are still learning to trust you again, and that you sometimes question trusting yourself.”

The air in the room crackled with energy then- how dare he? How dare he take those things, things she had told him in confidence and turn them against her? Anger boiled up within her and had this been happening a few years ago she would have been feeling that energy crackling in her fingertips and not just the air itself. But that anger still needed an outlet, which she found in the form of flinging any of the objects in the immediate area towards him.

This did not seem to please Loki, at all. And he almost seemed bored as said projectile objects fell with a dull thud a good foot or more away from him. And this, in turn, only served to add fuel to the fire for Jaina. With a low growl she jumped at him, using the Force as a boost and easily closed the distance between them. It obviously took him off guard because she managed to get in a good swing or three against the damn bastard before he could even react and think to fight back.

But that was the end of Jaina having the upper hand. She blinked- and then she was down on the ground, her teeth clashing together from the impact of her head hitting the training mat. She blinked again, and he had her flipped around, his chest pressing against her. He had one hand clenched around her neck, pinning her face to the mat and the other twisted her arm behind her back.

“Get off of me!”

This was where she should struggle. And she did- just not as enthusiastically as she probably should have. Jaina was a trained Jedi; there were any number of techniques at her disposal to get out of the situation, but none of them seemed to be coming to mind.

“No.”

Jaina growled at him again, at his refusal, but she felt more frustrated than angry now.

“What the hell do you want, Loki?”

There was a long silence then where the only thing audible in the room was the beating of their hearts and their harsh breaths. Loki’s hands on her clenched and unclenched as he was obviously in the midst of some internal battle.

“What I should not want. What I cannot have.”

Three things happened in quick succession then; the doors to the training room slammed shut and locked (they had a lock?), Loki’s hand left her arm to slide under the waistband of her pants, and Jaina moaned as his fingers slid aside the material of her panties and quickly sought out her clit.

Now that definitely got her moving, though for entirely different reasons. Jaina was struck with the overwhelming need for more. More contact, more pressure. But Loki was holding her firmly in place, his other hand still on the back of her neck, his hips pinning her down. The obvious erection that she had been trying to ignore since he’d gotten her into this position was now all the more apparent. 

Logic would dictate that they should stop now while they still could. This wasn’t right- they still hardly knew each other, he wasn’t going to stick around, and there was the lingering possibility of someone discovering the locked doors and then doing something about that.

But logic fled her mind right about the time that Loki pressed two fingers up into her already wet cunt. Jaina cried out, then again as started to thrust them in and out, his thumb shifting up to rub against her clit. The sounds pulled from her lips sounded foreign to her. Loki’s breath was hot against her ear as he kept her pinned down while working her into a frenzy. She let out a few choice Corellian curses in between the whimpers, and a few more curses in other various languages when he suddenly withdrew those magical (literally? figuratively?) fingers.

The loss of contact left her reeling, but it was nothing to get too worked up about because not three seconds later she felt Loki tug down her pants and underwear. Half a second after that she could hear the distinct sound of leather being shifted around and then his cock slammed into her and she almost forgot to breathe and _oh my stars_ did it ever hurt in all the right ways.

His hand was still on her neck, pinning her down, as if to remind her just who was in charge here. Not that she needed that reminder, not with the way Loki was slamming into her, or how his arm had shifted under her to pull her hips up and get her in just the position he wanted. Jaina wasn’t normally so...compliant in her various sexual encounters (okay, so _various_ made her seem like some sort of sex goddess, and there had really only been Jag, and the last time was years ago) but she felt no desire or need to do anything about it. In fact, she was enjoying this, the rawness of it, the way the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room, the way she knew she’d be sore tomorrow.

What she was holding over from said previous encounters was an innate ability to remain relatively quiet, a skill honed and well needed thanks to limited time and privacy (and her predilection for using conference rooms). That changed, however, when Loki’s fingers found her clit again and started rubbing and she let out a loud, long chain of moans and whimpers. She could practically feel the smug grin on his face and had half a mind to do something about it, but lost all ability to maintain a coherent thought when he shifted angles slightly and his cock was hitting her in just the right place and his fingers rubbed her clit harder and at any moment she was going to explode.

Her orgasm came fast and hard, fitting for the tone of this little dalliance in the training room. Back arched, muscles tensed, and Loki’s hand finally left her neck to cover her mouth just in time to muffle her loud cries. His own climax would follow just seconds later and she almost wished she were on her back instead so she could see his face (just what did a God look like when he came?).

When he rolled off of her she flopped next to him. Loki didn’t strike her as the sort to cuddle after sex, so she settled for slinging a leg over his. Now what? Obviously they needed to have a serious talk. There were so many things to discuss, so many grievances to air, so many concerns and fears and obvious points of just how galactically bad of an idea this all was.

“I’m still mad at you.” Spoken to his profile while he still stared up at the ceiling and she was in no rush to move to get a good look at him.

“I know.”

~~~~

They would talk later, once back in the privacy of her room (and after a brief interlude in a supply closet). Loki had finally shed the leather and armor and currently sat propped up on some pillows on her bed, the sheet pulled up to his hips. His skin was perfect; smooth, flawless, and almost impossibly pale in the dim lighting. There were no scars or other blemishes and she had to wonder if that was just one of the many perks of being a God.

She didn’t ask him, though, because then it was far easier to trick herself into believing the illusion that Loki was just some guy she had met and not a God from another dimension. But even Jaina wasn’t naive enough to believe that would last forever.

“You do realize that my time in your dimension is not permanent.”

It seemed Loki was fully intent on destroying that illusion. His voice was softer than she had ever heard it before and she wondered just how much of that statement had been aimed at himself.

“I know.”

“I do not wish for you to become too...attached.”

Jaina sighed and pushed herself up off of her stomach to sit up. “Are you still on about that ‘ _I am not the man for you, Jaina Solo_ ’ business?”

Loki’s response was a sigh of his own, but Jaina pressed on. “Look, I get it. You’re a God and I’m a mortal and our paths are not entwined. It’s fine, Loki. Really. I’m not looking for a long term relationship right now, trust me.” She paused then to gauge his reaction, and it seemed that hearing her accept the nature of whatever this was had settled his nerves. “But just humor me for a moment and play the hypothetical game. What if you _were_ staying here, for good? What then?”

The God of Mischief was quiet for a long while, and she nearly spoke again until he too sat up and gave her a look that kept her silent.

“Jaina...” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was the most human thing she had ever seen him do. “I am not a true child of the All-Father. I was taken, _stolen_ , by Odin. My life was a lie, a life overshadowed by my brother. I have plotted horrible things, sought out the control of Asgard, betrayed all those who thought to trust me.”

It was quite the revelation, and Jaina could tell that even then he was holding things back. But that was best left to another conversation.

“Are we really going to play the ‘Who has the most family drama?’ game? Because I think stand a pretty good chance of winning by playing the whole ‘I’m the granddaughter of Darth Vader’ card.”

Now that little tidbit certainly caught his attention. Her ancestry was one of the areas she had glanced over when they’d first met. One of Loki’s elegant eyebrows rose as he watched her, as if contemplating his next move.

“I have killed.”

Jaina’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she crossed her arms over her chest, defiant till the end.

“So have I.”

Loki sighed. “Are you always this stubborn?”

“I’m a Solo. We’re renowned for our stubbornness.” She smirked at him, and she could see a ghost of a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. They both fell silent for a moment, and she could feel the mood shift back to something slightly more on the serious side.

“Does being the grandchild of the last Dark Lord of the Sith not....”

“What? Scare me? Make me fear that my heritage dictates my future?” Her eyes danced across his face as she studied him, and she knew he had asked himself those questions before. She’d asked them of herself too, many times.

“When my brother Anakin was killed, I was lost. I was so angry, so hurt, and I came very close to losing myself forever. But I’ve learned something over the years. We all have a dark side, Loki. The trick is learning how to control it, instead of letting it control you.”

That seemed to satisfy some unspoken question of his, and soon enough the need for sleep overtook the need for answers. There were no awkward moments when it came to the sleeping arrangements; Loki stayed where he was, and Jaina didn’t think to suggest otherwise. She drifted off quickly, only waking up once in the night to find him curled against her with one arm draped almost possessively over her.

So the God of Mischief _was_ a cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be in Canada for the next week, and I haven't even started on chapter four yet, but I hope to get it done shortly after we get home. Hopefully the smut will tide you over until then.


	4. We're off to see the wizard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But I'm back on track now and fairly certain I'll get out one more chapter after this. And a brief epilogue. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and support so far!

Things were progressing fairly normal with Loki, or as normal as things could get when you were sleeping with a god from another dimension. Most everyone seemed to ignore that tiny little detail; it was easier to just accept that he was there than to try to rationalize it out. Doing that only caused some pretty massive headaches brought on by bouts of too much existentialism and philosophy and inter-dimensional physics and Jaina _loathed_ those things. Over thinking only killed the fun of things. It was just like flying- she knew, in great detail, how ships worked and how it was that they stayed in flight, but if she allowed her brain to focus on the technical aspects of it all then she would completely miss the pure joy of it.

And really, just accepting that Loki was there was the best for everyone. People seemed to enjoy his presence, even the Masters (though Mara was still a little skeptical, but that was just Mara being Mara) and people were starting to notice the difference in Jaina. She was much happier and sleeping better and less prone to bouts of mopiness or sudden urges to rub her forearms with someone. Of course she wasn’t about to tell everyone the specific details about how exactly Loki was helping her. Especially not to her uncle.

But she was happier. And it wasn’t just the sex.

Okay, so the sex helped.

A lot.

Sex before Loki had never been a huge part of her life. It was something that, if it happened, it happened. She had no time to be obsessed with it like others her age when she was younger, what with fighting wars and all. And there had only ever been Jag before, and, not that the sex with him was awful mind you, it was just that sex with Loki deserved its own definition. Some of what they did was probably illegal in a few systems.

Their current activity would not fall into that category, though it was definitely something she never imagined doing.

Jaina sat on the table of an empty conference room (that particular location was starting to become a trend) wearing nothing but Loki’s helmet. And Loki was currently on his knees before her, his head buried between her legs while his tongue was doing the most amazing things _ever_ to her clit.

“That’s it. Worship your Goddess.”

She knew she’d pay for that later, but at the moment she was too focused on Loki and his skilled tongue. His hands were wrapped around her thighs -he hadn’t touched her anywhere else yet- and the need for more was starting to drive her crazy. Jaina was fairly certain he was doing that on purpose because she’d quickly discovered that Loki loved hearing her beg. But she was determined, just this once, to not give him that satisfaction. Though she wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to hold out. Her whimpers and moans were becoming much more frantic, verging on pleading, but he wouldn’t give in until she actually spoke the words out loud.

It was a battle of wills now; the god versus the Jedi.

Jaina nearly gave in when he stopped whatever he was doing with his tongue (it almost felt like he was tracing out some sort of letters) and started sucking on her clit. Her hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white, and her mouth hung open as she panted all the while trying to remain mindful of how loud she was. Loki assured her that he had cast some sort of soundproofing spell, but she’d never be able to show her face on Ossus again if that failed and a curious student or master investigated the noises coming from the supposedly empty conference room. It seemed, however, that the bastard was intent on hearing more from her, because he started sucking even harder and, finally, moved one of his hands to shove three fingers into her slick cunt.

That pulled a rather loud cry from her lips, and despite being rather occupied she was pretty sure that he was smirking.

So he thought that he’d won? Ha. She hadn’t begged, hadn’t even uttered a word. He’d added his fingers to the mix of his own free will. 

She started to smirk as well, only to find herself suddenly flipped around and bent over the table. Damn Loki and his magically enhanced speed.

Her wrists were tied behind her back (again with the magic) and she was still amazed at how much that loss of control turned her on. One of his hands wrapped itself in her hair and pulled just enough to leave her neck at an angle that just barely bordered on uncomfortable and she didn’t need to turn around to know that the helmet was back in its rightful place on his head. 

“Beg.” 

His voice was a sexy mix of command and desire, and damn if she didn’t want to give in already.

“No.”

He growled then, a low sound in the back of his throat and his grip in her hair tightened. The location of his other hand became clear when she heard the slight hitch in his breathing and it didn’t take much to figure out that he was stroking his cock. Knowing it was _right there_ was incredibly frustrating, but when she tried to shift her hips back to get even a little contact he let out another growl. 

“ _Beg_.”

Oh, she wanted to say no again. Wanted to refuse and try to hold out longer than he could. But his wonderful tongue had gotten her so, so close and now she was desperate in her need to reach climax. And, she’d learned, that orgasms were much more fun when they happened together (or as close together as possible). 

“Please.”

The word was practically a whimper and she could have sworn that she heard a sigh of relief from Loki, but then she was too focused on his cock finally slamming into her. He wasn’t holding back at all, his thrusts almost violent and she knew she’d be sore but that was really of no concern. Not when his fingers started rubbing frantically at her clit and she knew she couldn’t take it anymore and with one, two, three more thrusts she came hard and fast. Her cries of release were quickly met by his own and he nearly collapsed on top of her, all sweaty and panting.

“You _did_ soundproof the room, right?”

There was a long silence from him, longer than what would be considered comfortable before he answered.

“I did. But spells can be so unpredictable at times. I’m fairly certain that if the spell failed in any way that we will be informed of the fact rather quickly.”

She tried to swat him, but her hands were still tied and even if they weren’t she’d lack the required strength and coordination for such a motion.

Brat.

~~~~

“You travel across dimensions using nothing but magic, and you’re telling me that you’re afraid to board a perfectly safe ship?”

Jaina couldn’t hide the disbelief in her voice as she stared at Loki. He was currently eying the basic transport like it was some sort of flying death trap. She would have made fun of him if he didn’t seem so genuinely uncomfortable about the thought of hyperspace travel.

“Tell me again why you must go to this- what was it called again?- and why you insist on taking me with you in that... _thing_.”

“Coruscant. There’s another Jedi Temple there- the main one, actually. I have to report on my progress to the Council. You’re coming with me because I know you would get bored if you stayed here and we both know that nothing good will ever come of that. And we’re going in that _ship_ to bring some supplies to the Temple and because you yourself have admitted that when you travel you can’t determine where you’ll wind up. The last thing we need to do is land somewhere that could potentially start a galactic crisis.”

He still looked rather unconvinced. Not that Jaina was in any hurry to go herself; talking to the Council about her progress since the whole Killik Joiner mess wasn’t exactly on her list of fun things to do. But it needed to be done, and, okay, so she was being a little selfish in dragging Loki with her for moral support.

“We could see how many different rooms of the Temple we can have sex in? I’ve always wanted to do it in the library...”

Now that could be considered cheating, but it was the truth. And it seemed to take Loki’s mind off of his newly discovered fear of flying just long enough for her to grab his hand and pull him onto the ship. Before he could protest she started the pre-flight checks and sat him down in the copilot’s seat, making sure to strap him in securely. She tried to ignore the annoyed look he shot her and had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Loki was _pouting_. His attitude shifted a tad when she took them into orbit, and as she jumped into hyperspace she stole a quick glance at him. The mixed look of wonderment and fear on his face brought a smile to her lips.

Is that how she looked the first time she watched her father fly a ship?

It was so long ago. Flying was second nature to her now, and while she couldn’t remember the first time she watched someone fly she could certainly remember the first time she held the controls of the Falcon (or at least the first time she held the controls with the explicit permission of her father, and not in the midst of a crisis). And as much as she loved the old girl, she figured it was probably a good thing that Loki’s first time was in a relatively new shuttle. It was one thing to know all the quirks of an old ship, and another to be an outside observer and try not to have a panic attack when an alarm went off.

She stared at him a few moments longer before doing one last check of the controls. Everything was as it should be, so she undid her restraints and stood up. The movement pulled Loki out of his almost trance-like state and he turned his head to look at her. With a wave of his hand his restraints came loose, but he wasn’t moving just yet.

“That’s...it?”

“Yes. Well, for now at least. We’ve got about two days until we reach Coruscant. The ship will fly itself while in hyperspace.”

“Two days? Whatever shall we do until then?”

It was a serious question, but she couldn’t help but shoot him the Solo lopsided grin as she lowered herself to straddle him. 

“I can think of a few things.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he snuck a hand under her shirt to start circling his thumb around her nipple.

“Okay. So one thing. Multiple times.”

“Multiple? In two days? I think you’re overestimating my recovery period.”

“Well you _are_ a god, aren’t you?”

There was no holding back the shocked squeal as she was scooped up in his arms and he practically ran out of the cockpit. They stopped at the first flat surface they could find (the bench seat in the small common area) before moving on to the sleeping quarters. His recovery period (her’s as well) was also put to the test in both the pilot and copilot’s chairs (her idea, she had some previous experience there), the corridors, the cargo hold, the galley and in the shower.

Some time later (much, much later) they returned to the bed, collapsing all boneless and worn out yet completely and utterly satisfied.

“I think I can get used to this flying thing.”

Jaina could only grunt out a response as she snuggled into him, intent on getting a few hours of rest before they arrived at Coruscant. And as she drifted off to the sound of Loki’s heart beating and the feeling of his hand gently stroking her hair, she knew that flying would never be the same again without him.


	5. It's Time for Saying Goodbye

“So I take it that your presence here signifies the fact that your esteemed council of Jedi Masters deemed you fit to continue on with whatever it is you Jedi do, and not lock you up in a tiny room with padded walls?”

Jaina, having just set foot in her apartment, ignored the question from Loki (though she did shoot him a rather annoyed look) and went straight to the small cabinet above the sink to grab the bottle of Whyren's Reserve she knew was there. The bottle had sat there, unopened, since Wedge had given it to her almost five years ago. She had been saving it for a special occasion- what she couldn’t exactly remember. Probably something involving Jag. But the love of her life was gone now, if not dead, and just that brief thought of him darkened her mood even more.

Loki must have clued into this because he kept his distance as she poured herself a glass. The Corellian whiskey was strong, but it didn’t burn like the more common brands. She didn’t set the glass down until she had drained it all. Jaina took a moment to consider the bottle, then shrugged, left the glass behind and walked over to the sitting area with the bottle in tow. She flopped down onto the couch and took another swig of the whiskey before remembering her manners and held the bottle out to Loki.

“That bad, eh?”

She watched him as he took a drink, impressed when he didn’t flinch. The stuff was definitely an acquired taste. One that Jaina had acquired thanks to growing up around her father and other full blooded Corellians. Putting in a few years flying for Rogue Squadron certainly helped to grow that taste.

When he handed the bottle back over she took one last drink before setting it aside. She pondered his question (well, questions) for a while, wanting to choose her words carefully and not start a fight with the one human being who seemed to still see her as a person and not the Sword of the Jedi or the daughter of Princess Leia or a former Killik Joiner, or any other titles and aliases she had gained over the years.

“The Council is impressed by the progress of my recovery, but they are still not ready to fully reinstate me as a functional member of the Jedi Order.” She rolled her eyes, something she had wanted to do the entire time she had been in the Council Chambers. “So in other words, they’re glad that I’m no longer suffering the effects of the hive mind, but they still don’t trust me enough to not go running off to find the closest Killik nest.”

“Well, it could be worse.”

Jaina shot him a look, but had to agree.

“This is true. The others, the ones who were worse off than me were sent to Dagobah. You think Ossus is a desolate place? Well, Dagobah makes Ossus look like a thriving metropolis. And I told you about Raynar, right?”

“Yes. The one who vanished then reappeared as one of their leaders?”

“Yeah, him. Well, he really is locked up. Somewhere in the lower levels of the Temple, in the medical area. I’m not sure when, or if, he’ll get out.”

“So you see? There’s always a bright side to things, Jaina.”

“What has you so chipper? Who are you, and what have you done with the real Loki?”

This time he shot her a look, and she couldn’t hold back the laugh when a cushion came flying towards her. She easily deflected it and was planning her counter attack when she was distracted by a very strong yet surprisingly comfortable set of arms wrapping around her. Jaina felt the tension from her awful day fading away and allowed herself to sink into his embrace.

“Am I not allowed to simply be happy at your return?”

“While that’s sweet- and a nice try, I might add- I know you, and know there’s more to it than that.”  
“Alright, you caught me. I was growing bored and my mind drifted, as its wont to do, to your suggestion of ‘doing it’, as you so eloquently put it, in the library.”

A smirk tugged at her lips as she remembered that suggestion, as well as the various ideas and wonderful possibilities that came along with such a suggestion. And while a good romp (or several) with Loki would most certainly put her in a significantly better mood, it would have to, unfortunately, wait for the moment. She even sighed at this decision and how awfully grown up it was of her.

“Sadly, that idea will have to be put on hold. I need to make a decision first.”

“About?”

“The Council has given me the option of remaining on Coruscant, or returning to Ossus.”

“And?”

“I need to think. There are pros and cons to both.”

“For example?”

“The pros for Coruscant? There are more Jedi, my aunt and uncle are here more often, and I’d be closer to my parents.”

“And the cons?”

“There are more Jedi, my aunt and uncle are here more often, and I’d be closer to my parents.”

That got a laugh out of Loki and she liked how he’d come to understand the intricacies of her life and her relationship with her family so quickly. He never spoke much about his, which often made her feel guilty for talking about herself all the time. But he’d assured her that he had no problem with it. And honestly, it felt good to have someone who was a true neutral party to talk to. She was going to miss that (among other things) when he left.

And on that serious note, she forced her mind to other places. Happier ones. Like great Corellian whiskey and some quality snuggling time with Loki on the couch.

“What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should do whatever makes you happy.”

Jaina wanted to tell him that being with him was what made her happy, and that she wanted to come with him when he left. But she knew that was impossible. Aside from the obvious issue of leaving all her friends and family behind, she and Loki had agreed from the start that whatever this was between them was temporary. That was why there had yet to be any definitions or declarations. It was simpler that way, and the best for the both of them.  
That didn’t mean she had to like it, though.

But before Loki would be able to catch on to her current train of thoughts and the threatening spiral into less than happy places, she wriggled her way out of his embrace to take another swig of the whiskey.

“You know what? The thinking can wait.” She stood, grabbing his hand to tug him up. “C’mon, I know a shortcut to the library.”

~~~~

In the end, Jaina decided on Coruscant. Despite its cons, it really was the better place for her. And it was much bigger than Ossus, which meant more places to go to avoid the Jedi and her aunt and uncle and her parents. Loki seemed to like it too, mostly because there was far more to do there than Ossus. Jaina enjoyed telling him the history of the planet, not skipping any details about the jumps between Imperial and Republic control. Or showing him the holos of what it looked like before the Vong invasion had turned most of the lower levels into a near-jungle. She, of course, included tales of her youthful adventures in those lower levels. Like the time she and Jacen, barely more than two, had stolen off into a turbolift and pressed the button with the first number they recognized and went all the way down to level one.

The mention of one of her childhood memories brought about one of Loki’s and she listened intently, enraptured by a tale of one of his youthful indiscretions. This one involved a maiden named Sif, who had beautiful golden hair. Loki, being the God of Mischief, had decided to cut her hair. He wasn’t able to find enough hair to restore hers to its original color, so she now had hair as dark as night. And, he added, had never forgiven him.

It was the most personal, most detailed story Loki had ever told her.

And it would be the only one she would get, because after that they returned to the usual routine of her sharing and him listening. Which was fine, really, because sticking to the routine kept her mind off of what would happen when that routine was over. She tried not to obsess over it, a task made difficult when Loki began making his trips again. He was never gone very long and though he never said anything once he returned it was plain to see that he was getting closer to the result he wanted.

Jaina only felt the slightest amount of guilt at hoping that he’d stumble upon some roadblock and have to start over again.

So of course, the exact opposite happened. She was in the middle of reading an old but still engaging holonovel when he popped right in, coming to a halt before her.

“I did it.”

She knew, without asking, what ‘it’ he was referring to. His enthusiasm was contagious, which made it much easier to muster her own.

“You found a way back to Asgard? That’s wonderful!”

“Not Asgard itself, but another world in the same realm. From there, there are a few paths I can take with little difficulty.“

“When do you leave?” 

She nearly cringed at hearing the note of desperation in her voice and silently prayed that Loki had missed it.

“Tomorrow. I fear that if I wait too long the paths will change.”

“Oh...”

Now there was no hiding her true feelings on the matter, especially not with the tears stinging her eyes.

“Oh, Jaina....”

Loki sighed and sunk to his knees before her as she stayed on the couch. A finger came up to her cheek to wipe away the tears.

“I know. It’s just...”

She sighed then, words failing her.

“I know.”

He pulled her into his arms then and simply held her while she cried. When the tears were slowing down she kissed him, and while it was meant to be sweet it quickly turned into something more. Clothes were shed without any regard for where they landed as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

Loki laid her down on the bed, his mouth descending to hers before starting a slow and tortuous path down the length of her body. She sighed when his lips stopped on her clit, then whimpered as he worked the sensitive bud with his tongue. His pace was unhurried as he stoked the fire and after what felt like an entire lifetime, she came with a strangled cry.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, then moved to enter her. She sighed as his cock slid into her, and she promised herself to hold onto the memory of that feeling for as long as she could. What happened next was more than just sex; it was far from the usual fast and sometimes violent pace she had grown used to. No, this was making love. And it was the closest they would ever come to expressing that feeling without ever saying the word.

They both drifted off soon after their respective climaxes, his arm wrapped tightly around her. When she woke up the next morning it was to the unsettling feeling of an empty bed. Jaina knew without even calling his name that he was gone.

Gone.

There were so many emotions she thought to feel in that moment. Rage, of course, at Loki leaving without saying goodbye. Heartache, naturally, because of all the things left unsaid between them and the constant wonderings of _what if?_ Despair, too, as she didn’t know how life would be the same without him.

But she felt none of those things. She had no right to be mad at him, because she always knew that he was going to leave. And there was no room for wondering about the possibilities, because there were no possibilities with him beyond what they had done. And despair? She was Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi and she had been through much, much worse before. Loki sticking around would have only made things harder, and they had said all the goodbyes they had needed to last night.

The mental pep talk was enough to get her out of bed and as she walked across the room to the ‘fresher something caught her eye and she stopped. There, sitting on her desk was a still steaming cup of fresh ‘caf. Her breakfast of choice.

She smiled.


End file.
